On The Go Ver 2
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: I went by many names, but my most favorite one was River Song. Now I'm Dinah Drake Lance that's the name I've had chose and continue to go by. It felt almost like a lifetime in the dimension i'm in, but it's only been thirty years really." Now my Doctor needs me and our daughter that was in the dimension is now missing too. What's going to happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Melody Pond, River Song, Dr. Elizabeth Corday, Miranda Pond, and Miranda Pennebaker, now named Dinah Drake Lance. That was the name she had taken and continues to go by. It felt almost like a lifetime in the dimension she was in, but it's only been thirty years really. She fell in love, got married–again–had two wonderful daughters, than went through five years of hell when he thought her youngest daughter had died. Now Sara was back and, after calming her oldest daughter Laurel, the four were going to have a real family dinner. Well, five because of Oliver Queen. No doubt her youngest daughter was as nervous as the rest of them of having that family dinner.

Well, all except Laurel whom she knew had a deep hatred and betrayal against her sister for what she did five years ago and–once Laurel figures it out–what she was doing now. The tension in the apartment was unbearable, but what can any of them do? Truthfully, the talk between her two daughters was needed, badly and soon. She just hoped that they do it there and then so that if they wanted to kill each other she, her ex-husband, and Oliver would be able to stop them.

So, Melody did what she did best. She started asking Oliver questions, which in turn started a conversation with everyone but Laurel, who decided to just listen. Of course Melody didn't feel all that awkward until Oliver had asked her at the end of the dinner if she was still teaching. Which in turn started her ex-husband, Quentin Lance, to start telling her of her move back to Starling City, of able to get a teaching job real quick? Melody hated to lie to him–to all of them–that there was someone waiting for her in Central City when in reality there wasn't. She barely met Quentin's eyes, let alone her daughter's.

Oliver congratulated her as Sara told her that she deserved to be happy. All Melody was able to think about was how happy she would be if she was back with her beloved Doctor. Her husband who's thinks her to be dead. That was when she noticed Laurel looking between Oliver and Sara, her hatred and betrayal growing just that much stronger. Melody prayed that she didn't see the connection, that they would all part ways–well, most of them–in good terms. But Melody knew that as soon as Laurel started to accuse not only Sara but Quentin as well, who silently asked her to stop.

Laurel wasn't going to stop, not until she got her say. It was who she was, but ever since she had left her daughter's side and the city Laurel wanted to blame everyone for her mistakes and be the victim that she thought she was. Melody wanted to say something, to make her see sense of the situation but she knew that Laurel wouldn't listen. Really, there were only two people that were able to make her listen to reason. Tommy and herself; Tommy, God rest his soul, wasn't there any longer and her daughter was too missed up to listen to herself.

Before things can get even more out of hand there was suddenly a loud bang at the front door, everyone jumping in their seats. Then that person started to pound a fist against the door, almost desperately to be heard, yelling out a name. A name that Melody hasn't heard in a very long time or had she heard the voice that was yelling it.

"River! River, I need you, please! Something's happened to the Doctor! River!" the female voice yelled through the door.

With her heart in her throat, Melody quickly pushed out of her chair–ignoring the yells and cries from her family and Oliver–and literally ran to the front door. Throwing it open Melody stared at the distress woman before, watching as she took a step back as soon as she opened the door, bringing her fist down. The one that has been with the Doctor since his eighth regeneration being there, when she needed to be and keeping herself back, when she needed to. She was a woman who was also from a different dimension, looking for a way back home.

"Mia, what's happened? Where is he?" she asked desperately with fear.

Before she can answer the door opened wider to reveal her family and Oliver, looking just as confused as Mia. The woman looked to her daughter's, her eyes lighting up as she then looked towards her, and back. She smiled softly, Melody found herself blushing lightly as she, too, smiled at the woman. Mia knew that she was supposed to be 'dead' to the Doctor, so to see her with a family must have felt very odd for her.

"You've had kids?" she whispered, genuinely happy for her.

Melody nods, stepping out into the hall. "It's been thirty years since we last saw each other, Mia." she suddenly frowned, tilting her head slightly. "Wait, does the Doctor know you've jumped dimensions?"

Mia shakes her head vigorously, looking back to Melody with such fear in her blue eyes that the older woman couldn't help but be afraid of what's happened. "I asked the TARDIS to bring me to you. Something's happened to the Doctor; I can't find him."

Melody's eyes widen and was about to say something when a sound was heard behind Mia, making her turn around. Mia gasps as tears blurred her vision as she stared at the person before them. Melody couldn't help but smile, having heard tales about the man that stood there, groaning with pain.

However the horrified gasps and the whispered name of 'Merlyn' from her family and friends had Melody turned to them, holding a hand up towards them before looking back at the new visitor. She knew that her family and Oliver could only stare with disbelief, then confusion as they saw what happens next. But not only that, she knew who and what Oliver and Sara were when they came back after five years. Just because she had to pretend that she was as daft as everyone else didn't mean that she really was.

After all, she was the Doctor's wife.

The man standing before them all stood at six feet, wearing a grey-blue RAF ankle length coat that he kept open with brass buttons and a belt that tied around back. His dark blue button up shirt fit tightly across his chest with a white shirt peeking out from the top. His black pants were held up by light grey suspenders while light brown worn out dress shoes peeked out.

"Jack!" Mia cried.

She ran towards him, Captain Jack Harkness smiling widely as he opened his arms for the woman. Mia jumped into his arms, kissing his lips before hugging him tightly. The four adults only continued to stare with utter confusion, Quentin holding his gun as he had taken it out as soon as he realized who that man was. They watched as Mia fell back on to her feet, moving to his left side, confused, relieved, and overjoyed written across her face. That is until only utter confusion was etched on her face.

"Wait, Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack frowned, but continued to smile. "What do you mean what I'm doing here? I got a signal from the TARDIS and saw that my vortex manipulator started working again."

He pushed up his left sleeve, Mia quickly taking hold of his arm and seeing the device lights blinking in and out as the numbers rolled from zero to nine quickly. Melody frowned as well and moved forward, also taking his wrist as Mia let him go, seeing the device was indeed working. Melody knew from the stories the Doctor had told her that he had disabled Jack's vortex manipulator and the only way for it to be working again if the Doctor, himself, had made it to work again.

"Jack," both women started, looking at each other.

They saw the question that they both wanted to ask, and turned to Jack as one, the immortal man railing back slightly, afraid by the two women. It was Mia who had asked the question, seeing as she knew Jack a lot better than Melody did.

"When are you from?"

This time Jack's frown was of utter confusion. "I just enjoyed the present the Doctor gave me. Alonso," he smirked, winking at Mia. "I want to thank him for that, by the way."

Mia gasps, covering her mouth as tears welled up again, feeling it hard to breathe. She held back the sobs that were wrecking her body; hear chest hurting from all the emotions that she was feeling as her mind replayed the tenth Doctor's goodbyes. She softly apologized, placing a hand to her stomach as the other fisted tightly to her side.

"That was the Doctor's tenth regeneration last gift to you. He was going throughout time to say goodbye to everyone that that face ever saw." Mia gasped, the tears falling faster as was her trying to catch her breath becoming harder and harder. "He even saw Rose the day before she met the Doctor and went on the adventure of the life time."

Jack swallowed thickly. "So, was that why you weren't…?"

Mia shook her head, "You would have known what was happening, you gotten to know me so damn well on our adventures. You are my favorite companion, after all."

Jack let out a cry laugh, holding back his own tears. "So now you're looking for the eleventh?"

Mia nods, trying not to relive the last few moments of the tenth Doctor. Although his face and personality had made her fall in love with him, it was his eleventh regeneration that had taken her heart. She didn't know what it was but that Doctor…that lovely eleventh Doctor just seemed to be just so sad to the point that Mia prayed for his happiness to finally show. Calmer now, she looked over to Melody, who was frowning towards their new visitor and wondered what it was that she was thinking.

"Jack do you know that you jumped dimensions?"

Eyes widening, Mia looked to Jack. "Yeah, that's not possible! How did you jump dimensions, let alone a large gap in time?"

Jack shook his head confused, "What are you talking about?"

Mia swallowed thickly, "Jack, the Doctor is about to regenerate into the twelfth Doctor, years after you last saw him in that bar and before you returned to your team." she stares at Jack sorrowfully, shaking her head. "God, I wish the Doctor could have been there for you when you go through with your grandchild and then the whole mess with the world."

Jack frowns with dread and fear, "What do you mean? What's going to happen to me? To my grandson?"

Mia sobs, fresh tears falling. "Spoilers," she gasped, placing a hand to her stomach once more. "But I am so sorry! I don't know why the Doctor wasn't there to help–probably going through his own torment with the Ponds." she smiled, over to Melody, "He sees your mom, you know? Before he regenerates. The first person that the face ever saw is there until the end." Melody gasps, crying as was Mia once again. "It still hurts me to know I'll be seeing it in person very soon." she sighs, looking over to Jack, "Jack, meet Melody Pond, also known as Professor River Song, the Doctor's wife."

"Lucky you," Jack laughs with a smile.

Melody merely smiles, wiping her tears. "So, what exactly happened to the Doctor?"

Mia shakes her head, "I-I don't know. Because this is between the Day of the Doctor and the Time of the Doctor episodes. You both know that anything that happens in between the episodes everything goes. Right now Clara Oswald is teaching at the moment at the same school the very first companions taught."

"No," Melody said with a grin.

Mia laughs, nodding. "Yes."

"What? What is it?" Jack asked, looking confusingly between the two women.

"The first companions were teachers of the same school Clara is working," Mia grinned at Jack. "Companions to the first Doctor."

Before Jack can make a comment they were startled by four voices talking as one. The three companions of the Doctor had turned to the other four in the open doorway of the apartment, all looking confused and cautiously at the two new arrivals–especially Jack. The three companions cringed at the thought of what the other four had heard, and could possibly be thinking. They all just hoped that it won't mess up with the timeline of that world.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?"

"Who are you?"

"Merlyn, you're supposed to be dead!"

"What the hell is going on, Dinah?"

Melody sighs, shoving a hand through her hair. "This man is not Malcolm Merlyn, I can tell you that right now. And these two are very old friends."

Quentin frowned, as did Oliver and Laurel, shaking his head. "How is that possible? Don't tell me that Merlyn had a twin? Is he as crazy as his brother?"

Jack frowned, looking over to Mia, who shrugged with much confusion on the situation. Who the hell was this Merlyn person and why did they think he looked like Jack? Mia knew that there can be a twin in a world opposite of theirs, the parallel world, but the world that they jumped to was not parallel to the Doctor's. Just like her real world isn't parallel to the Doctor's. Hers and this world is from another dimension that will not have any tidings to the lives of the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, but it's a bit hard to explain," Melody tells them, before looking back at Mia when her vortex manipulator started beeping.

Mia shook her head, pressing a few buttons before her eyes widen and looked up towards Melody. "He's surfaced, ready?"

Melody merely gave the younger woman her signature smile and pushed up the right sleeve, showing her own vortex manipulator. She ignored the curious looks and questions her family and Oliver were giving her, as she pressed a few buttons. Her clothes had changed from the simple ones she was wearing to a tight white leather jacket with a large brown belt around her waist, a smaller belt was wrapped around her waist and attached to the holster on her right leg, and brown leggings tucked into knee-high brown boots. Her hair, was smoothed and straightened became large and curly, while her lips had become a bright red color.

Both Mia and Jack grinned as they looked at each other before looking to Melody. Oliver, Sara, Laurel, and Quentin were all staring at Melody with surprise confusion, not able to believe what it was that they saw or even who this woman was. Because as far as any of them knew, this was not Dinah Drake Lance that they knew!

"I'm always ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity Meghan Smoak's walking with Thea who she had bumped into, when she had walked out of Verdant the club that was created by Oliver Queen and the late Thomas Merlyn. They were walking on the sidewalk, when her sister Jenny Smoak met up with them.

"Jenny, how are you?" Felicity asked

"Good City and who's this?" Jenny said/asked

"I'm Thea Queen" Thea introduces herself to Felicity's sister that Felicity never told her about

"Huh? Oh yes the daughter of Robert Queen and Moira Queen. Nice to meet you and Felicity, where are you going?" Jenny said/asked

Felicity didn't answer as she's being drawn to something; both Jenny and Thea ran after her. Thea tried to snap Felicity out of whatever was going on, but nothing was working. Jenny races to get her phone out and dialed the one number that would help her.

"Help, it's Felicity. She's-"Jenny was saying and running to keep up with both Thea and her sister until she stops at the sight in front of her, it was the TARDIS

Felicity walked in the TARDIS then blinks her eyes and looked around the control room.

"It's real, the TARDIS its real Jenny, Thea. If the TARDIS is real then so is the Doctor, oh this great. I have always wanted-Oh" Felicity was saying until she heard a voice coming from somewhere inside the TARDIS

"What is TARDIS? Where's Felicity?" Thea asked, not seeing Felicity anywhere

Jenny look around the TARDIS control room then looked at Thea, when she had asked why her sister was. Jenny was about to go looking for her, when Felicity came back with a watch.

"Where did you get that watch Felicity?" Thea asked and Jenny has a feeling that both hers and Felicity's lives will changes along with others lives on this dimension

"I heard-"Felicity stopped talking, when she opens the watch then a gold light surround Felicity and entered her body.

Thea couldn't speak as she was shocked and Jenny looks in awe as the sight was beautiful and sad at time as the person she was calling before, once told her that a fob watch for a Time Lord can be uses to let the Time Lord or Lady Hide and becomes human. So if someone uses one of those watches on her sister, it must have happen when she was a baby as Felicity grew up as Felicity Meghan Smoak alongside their adopted mother Donna Smoak's own daughters Artemis and Apollo Smoak. It was a beautiful sight, but also a sad one as whoever Felicity was really born as will take over and Felicity Meghan Smoak won't exist. Once the gold light disappears, Felicity opens her eyes and then twirls around several times until she stopped and ran around the room. Thea and Jenny watches she ran around the room like a child just seeing the world for the first time, which Jenny thinks that's right as the Time Lady Felicity had woken up.

Felicity then stopped in front of both of them and smile at them. Jenny couldn't help to smile back at her sister.

"Hello there, I'm Feli-no-yes-no Amelia" Felicity babbled

" _So Amelia her real name"_ Jenny thought

"Who's Amelia?" Thea asked as Felicity tilt her head, which to Jenny is cute

"I'm Amelia, Amelia Melody-Rose Smith right? No Felicity Meghan Smoak-Oh born as Amelia Melody-Rose Smith, raised as Felicity Meghan Smoak" Felicity babbled

"What?" Thea asked

"What? That was the Sexy said-oh Sexy a nice name-HOLD ON" Felicity-no Amelia yelled, which exactly what Jenny did

"Why? AHA, WHAT GOING ON?" Thea asked then yell the second part as she fell to the floor

 _Meanwhile at the Laurel's Place_

All of a sudden, Mia's eyes widen making Melody and Jack to look at her with worry on their faces. Mia looked at Melody nervously as the TARDIS told her something about Melody.

"River, the TARDIS is gone and with it Felicity or should say Amelia Melody-Rose Smith" Mia said quietly

"WHAT?" Melody yelled

Her baby with her husband, that right Felicity Meghan Smoak is hers and the Doctor's daughter. Melody had travel through time for fun, before she has to do any missions. But on accident a happy accident, she met the Ninth Doctor again. Oh she had met the Ninth incarnation before like all of her husband's incarnations and she had to admit she didn't like him or the first, second, and sixth incarnations. She got along with the third and eighth incarnations. She mistook the Tenth as her main incarnation of her husband.

She had remained somewhat neutral about the Fourth, Fifth, and Seventh incarnations of her husband. The only real problem, she had with the Ninth has been his attitude, but was before he met Rose. When she met up with the Ninth again, his attitude was still there, but not enough for Melody to dislike him anymore. The Ninth also took her dancing after a while then later things heated up real fast and Melody had a blast with him. Later when Melody was doing a dig, she found out she was pregnant and she never told her husband.

When she had given birth, she was inside the TARDIS alone as her husband was away doing a case as she like call them. She named their newborn baby girl Amelia Melody-Rose Smith and she was a full Time Lord. Melody knew that if others found out about Amelia, they will come after her. So Melody did the hardest thing, she gave her baby to Donna Smoak her friend and teammate after using a fob watch to make Amelia human. Later Melody found out both her friend and baby was lost in time, which was after her husband took her to Darillium.

After the Library, Melody found herself in Starling City with her friends and her stuff and wasn't dead. She was very confused, but was very happy and sad too. She later met Quentin Lance as Dinah Drake. She and Quentin married then later had two daughters Dinah Laurel Lance and Sara Amelia Lance. Two years after Sara was born, Melody found Donna and her newborn baby Amelia who was known as Felicity Meghan Smoak as she knew why and the reason was that when Amelia was born one of her father's enemies did found out her name, so she told Donna to change a minute before using the fob watch.

"What about Felicity?"

"Mom what are you wearing?"

"Dinah, what the hell is going on?"

"Who's Amelia Melody-Rose Smith?"

Melody heard her family and Oliver's questions, but all Melody can think about was her husband and her sweet Amelia. Her little girl who she let Donna rises with her own daughters and sends her pictures and video of Amelia growing up. When Sara "died" and heard the news, she was also told by Donna that Amelia was on a ship with some friends that also went down. So she had lost not just one, but two daughters which later made her leave Starling. Sometime later she heard that her baby Amelia was alive and coming home, which of course causes her to races to the hospital they were in.

It confused the doctors, but Donna told them that Melody was "Felicity's" birth mother.

"Jack I know you just receive something from your team go, Mia please fill them in" Melody told them as she walked past them

Mia somehow knew that this was coming, so she brought the Doctor Who movies. She went and showed them the movies, which of course causes Laurel to ask why so many times that causes Mia to reach her limit and yelled at Laurel to shut up. Jack who was still there smirk at the two beautiful women fighting, but now he really need to get back to his team. So he looked at his vortex manipulator to figure out a way to cross dimensions, which is when Mia came over and typed something in and he vanished. Mia watches Jack go and then sat down at the table, while the others watch Doctor Who.

After they had watched everything, Mia could tell they were shocked and looked at Mia who smirks at them. Mia then tells them the rest of the story that wasn't in the movies.

"Felicity is our sister" Laurel and Sara said

"Dinah was already married and to an alien" Quentin said

"Doctor Who is real, just in a different dimension" Oliver said, then got a call from his mother and Laurel ran after her mother

When Laurel found her mother after Mia hand her a vortex manipulator, she went to stand next to her mother.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us?" Laurel asked

"Sweetie would you have believe me?" Melody asked

"No, but we did had the right to know the fact Felicity Smoak or rather Amelia Melody-Rose Smith was our sister" Laurel told her

"You're right and I'm sorry, but now both my husband and baby is in danger so I can't do this right now Dinah Laurel Lance. Why do you have a vortex manipulator?" Melody said/asked

"Your friend gave it to me and I'm sorry" Laurel said

"Oh Laurel I'm sorry sweetie, it just I gave my baby up to protect her then I lost her and my friend, well I thought I did. I lost the Doctor when I found myself here in this world. I met your father and I had you Laurel and two years after your sister Sara then two years after Sara, I found my friend and my newborn baby Amelia wo was renamed Felicity Smoak. Then years later, I found out that Sara "died" and Felicity "died" on the same day. I just couldn't take losing two daughters and one of them was with the man who-"At this point Melody had tears in her eyes

"Mom, we will find them you and me. I think that why your friend gave me this" Laurel said with a smile, which was returned by her mother.

"Alright Laurel, before I gave you that I type something in so you will be teleported to the TARDIS. River I'm going to type in the Doctor's location, where you will find hopefully. While I stay and try to figure out who Malcolm Merlyn is, have fun" Mia said as they both vanished from Mia and the others who came out sight

"What was that?" Sara asked

"What? That's the sound the TARDIS makes" Mia said eyes widen

A TARDIS appeared in front of them and when the doors open, a woman with ginger hair and causes Mia grasps

"What are you doing here? How you get a TARDIS? Wait you can't remember your mind wouldn't be able to withstand-"Mia was shock

"Mia, what is it? Who is this woman?" Sara asked

"Hello I'm DoctorDonna or just Donna and I'm looking two special girls by the names of Jenny and Amelia." Donna smiled

Mia fainted right into Quentin's arms as his, Sara and Oliver's eyes widen as this woman in front of them was Donna Temple-Noble and she remembers, but somehow wasn't dead.

 _ **Back to the TARDIS**_

Thea had to pick herself off of the floor of the TARDIS and saw Felicity by the controls, while Jenny was sitting in the captain seat. Thea saw that Felicity looks different with her hair being black and she had changed clothes; she now wears a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, a black skirt and black high heels. Yeah she looks like a whole different person.

"Felicity; what going on? What is this? What happen to your hair? I like your outfit, but where did you get it?" Thea asked, causing "Felicity" to look at her with a grin

"I like her like this" Jenny remark

"This Thea is the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It can travel through space and Time, meaning it can take us to the far future and into the far past. But it can also travel through dimensions you need to active some switches and push some buttons simple really" Felicity explained

"Yes simply" Jenny agreed with her sister

"Yeah not getting it and about your hair and outfit?" Thea said/asked, causing "Felicity" to look down and back up to Thea with a frown

"What's wrong with her clothes" Jenny asked

"What wrong with my clothes, there nice I like them, makes me look beautiful like you and Jenny. Oh you Thea are sexy, oh you are beautiful, but I'm not into that. If I was you would-what so funny?" "Felicity" babbled

"Oh just glad that you're kind of the same" Thea said through her giggles and causes "Felicity" to narrowed her eyes

"My name is Amelia"

"Sorry Feli-Amelia" Thea said, before Amelia ran to the door with Jenny right behind her

"Wait where are-Laurel and Mr. Merlyn?" Thea said

"Who's Merlyn?" the man asked

"Oh you must be Jack, but when are you from? Feli-Amelia" Laurel said then noticed Amelia and blond girl outside running

"Who are-wait" the man-Jack yelled running after the girls as both Laurel and Thea ran after the two sisters

After they caught up to both Amelia and Jenny who stopped and looked around, Laurel fills Jack and Thea in all what happen in hers and Thea's world. Jack was surprised and told Laurel that for him what Mia said had already happen.

"We're in another dimension, but which one I don't know. But the TARDIS did take us where dad should be, but she also takes dad where he needed to be-so she should have taken us to where I needed to be, but why and-" Amelia babbled on and on until

"Amelia, why is there another you expect with brunette hair looking at us? And why is your hair black?" Laurel asked as she, Jenny, Thea and Jack stared at the other Amelia who was staring at them

"Yeah that what I wanted to know too" Thea said

"Oi what wrong with my hair?" Amelia asked and Jenny was wondering that too as Amelia grew up with black hair

"Oi?" Laurel and Thea asked

The other Amelia and Jack just find them amusing and very, very sexy. The other Amelia walked up to them.

"Hello beautifuls, Felicity Harkness at your services" the other Amelia now known Felicity said with a wink

"Wait you're my daughter?" Jack asked, causing Felicity to looked over at him

"You're my father, mom told me all the time about you. Uncle Owen and Aunt Tosh do too" Felicity said

"What?" Jack asked

"My mom Ianto Jones, Owen and Tosh Harper from you're world who later found them here alive well expects my mom who later ended up here. By your confuse face, it safe to say you didn't know my mom was a Time Lord. Well to my understanding, when mom "died" big sister Alice and a friend notices the two faint heartbeats and brought mom back to life enough to regenerate anyway. He regenerates into a she and she met up with you, which causes you two to create me. Get the picture yet old man" Felicity smiled at Jack

"So miss. Sexy legs; what's your name?" Felicity asked Laurel, causing Jack to notices how much his daughter takes after him

Amelia just looked bored then saw someone who's meant to be dead and chases after him. Amelia was then chased after by Thea and Laurel and when they managed to catch up to Amelia, they found themselves in an old warehouse with something that look like flesh and Thomas "Tommy" Merlyn.

"So this is why the TARDIS stopped here" Amelia said

Jenny just looks at this Tommy and he looks at them, but Jenny then notices that there was another.


End file.
